Keys
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: Recent studies have shown that there are new Celestial Keys out there: Shinigami Keys! They summon a spirit from another world, and guess which world it is? Soul Society! As these keys grow more popular, more enemies surface and are aiming for these strange keys. Soon, it's a fight to save the Shinigami from destruction. Rated T for Language and I don't own nuthin'.
1. Chapter 1: Keys

**Ah, multi-chapter stories. I really suck at those.**

Natsu was late to the guild.

"Hey, Mirajane!" called Lucy, waving. She sat down, expecting to see Natsu, but he wasn't around, and Gray seemed to be bored, even going as far as to pick a fight with Gajeel.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Missing your boyfriend?" Mira teased. At the look on Lucy's face, she laughed. "I'm kidding, Lucy. He hasn't come yet."

The doors burst open.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he will appear. There he is. Go give him a kiss," said Mirajane deviously.

"What the heck, Mira!" Lucy complained, blushing.

He ran to where Lucy was sitting, Happy following him. Natsu was holding a flyer.

"Look what I found! It says that there are new kinds of keys out there!" said Natsu. "I thought that you'd find this interesting so I picked it up."

She snatched the flyer, scanning over the pages.

Soon, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Carla joined them, and Lucy read it aloud.

"It says, 'Recent studies have shown that there are more than constellation keys, and they are able to opened by only Celestial Spirit mages. Only a few have been found and are incredibly powerful. These keys are known as Shinigami Keys. The spirits within the key have the ability to go through the gate on their own power. Additionally, these keys are instantly attached to their masters. They will always appear near the Celestial Spirit mage. Additionally, each Shinigami Key has the ability to decline the portal.'"

"Wow, that's cool!" said Wendy, smiling. "Maybe we could go find some for Lucy!"

"What is up with the job board?" They turned to see Nab—standing at the job board—pointing at the board. "Everything here's like: 'Your reward is one Shinigami Key and blah, blah, blah jewels!'"

"Perfect! Let's go do a mission!" said Erza.

(PAGE BREAK)

Their job was to defeat a monster that was ravaging the woods. The key that they were to be given was hidden in the cave that the monster guarded, and the incantation to open it was "I summon thee, Shinigami!"

They entered the cave carefully, finding that it was mainly empty. Suddenly, a screeching cry rang out through the cave.

"What is that?" Wendy said timidly.

"Let's go find out," said Natsu. They soon arrived at a crossroads, with four different paths.

"We'd better split up," said Erza. "Come one."

Erza took the left, Gray took the one nearest to Erza's, Natsu took the right, and Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla took the remaining path.

"Why does it always have to be me," whimpered Lucy when she realized she stumbled upon the monster—and the key.

The monster was large and had a strange mask obscuring its face. It had a reptilian body and a long thin tail like a whip. The monster was a shade of dark green and claws protruded from its paws while spikes lined its spine.

It roared and quickly, it lunged at Lucy's keys, hooking them and throwing them away. Oh, Aquarius was going to kill her. She yelped, but picked up her whip when she noticed the black key in the back of the room.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted, releasing wind from her mouth. A swirling tornado enveloped the monster, but when it faded, the monster was relatively unharmed.

Lucy extended her whip to grab on to the key, dragging it back. She grabbed it and gulped, wondering what her new key was like.

"I summon thee, Shinigami!" she said, her voice strong and completely unlike what she felt.

A swirling portal appeared, and a childlike male tumbled out, landing on his feet haughtily. He had spiky and snowy white hair, accompanied by teal eyes, and wore a white haori with a black kimono underneath. The first thing she noticed was his height. But the strangest thing was that the key took none of her strength.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you summon me?" the child asked, irritated. "That key you're holding used to be for Isshin Shiba. How the hell did you even get that?" Then he glanced at the monster and sighed.

Drawing a long and curved sword—which she totally noticed earlier—the boy jumped at the monster, slicing at the mask with his sword. It disintegrated.

"Enjoy Soul Society, you poor abused soul."

He landed in front of Lucy and Wendy.

"I assume that you," he said, pointing at Lucy, "are the one who summoned me. I really hate disappearing at random times, you know. Especially when I'm at a Captain's meeting. I'll have to explain to old man Yamamoto. Shunsui's key was recently found and is being used. Not like that old geezer even cares."

He paused. "I'm being rude. My name is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Squad in Seireitei. You are?"

"L-lucy Heartphilia," she stuttered. "Lucy Heartphilia. I recently found this key." Toshiro shrugged and went to go pick up the keys the creature had flung out of her grasp and tossed them to her.

He glanced at Wendy—much to his chagrin, she was taller than him—and asked, "Who might you be?"

"W-wendy, Wendy Marvel," she squeaked.

"Your friends are coming. I will be taking my leave." Toshiro vanished.

"That was strange…" Lucy muttered.

(PAGE BREAK)

At the guild, all of her guildmates were excited to see her new key. It was pitch black and shiny, along with a skull made of pearl set at the top. It had an intricate blue dragon wrapped around the item.

"Um, I summon thee, Shinigami!" she called. The portal opened again, and a very annoyed Toshiro Hitsugaya fell out.

"What the hell? You do realize that I have a life and I have paperwork to do? And Matsumoto won't even help me!" he complained, getting up and dusting himself off. "Besides, I'm not an item that you can just showcase."

He glared at Lucy. "If you're wondering, you are not allowed to call me at seven PM to five AM unless it's an emergency. I do not appreciate being naked in front of others and I have a life. I also have a specific training time at four to five PM and I'm quite busy. I will decline anything around this time, but considering that you do not know this, I will tolerate it one time." Toshiro's teal eyes bored into hers. "Got that?"

"H-hai, Toshiro."

"Normally I would reprimand you for calling me such, but considering that you are my 'master', I'll allow it. I _prefer_ Captain Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya is okay."

He snorted. "I've wasted enough time already. Bye." Toshiro disappeared.

"Well he was nice," said Cana, taking a swig from her barrel.

"I can't blame him though," said Lucy. "Earlier, he mentioned that a person called Matsumoto always left her paperwork for him to do."

"Paperwork!" exclaimed Makarov. "He's just a child!"

Lucy smiled. "Say that to his face."

**Ah, my Shiro-chan! I LURVE HIM! XD**

**I'm surprised that I actually made this Lucy's point of view, considering that I don't like her that much as a character. I actually do think that Wendy is taller than Shiro-chan.**

**Toshiro: STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!**

**Me: Screw that. I'm gonna call you Shiro-chan, and that's final!**

**Toshiro: Argh, I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: Remember, I am the author.**

**Toshiro: *pales* Oh shit.**

**Me: Here's some candy. Bye!**

***the lights are turned off***

**Toshiro: I demand that you turn the lights back on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More chapters~! I'll update ASAP, okay? Please give me PRODUCTIVE critique, okay? So… enjoy.**

**Shout out to:**

** Crazy Red Fox: Thanks! I was hoping I wasn't the only one who likes Shiro-chan.**

** TheBlackSeaReaper: I appreciate it! **** I hope you'll enjoy my next chapters.**

** Shimmer712: That's about it. The key that Lucy has is the 'Squad Ten Captain' key, and since Isshin Shiba is no longer the 'Squad Ten Captain', it summons Shiro-chan.**

** GodofGreed: Kenpachi is hilarious. About your question… you'll find out sooner or later. I am worse than evil… I am the author!**

** hopelessromantic: Don't worry, I'll update! :D**

**Anyway, I'll update at least once a week, but if I get enough reviews, I might consider writing an extra chapter or two for you guys. (Anything in Italics will be in Soul Society, okay? Other than emphasizing, but I'm sure you can guess which is which.)**

The next day, Lucy arrived at the guild, studying the black key in her palm. It was pitch black with a light blue dragon wrapped around it, ruby eyes glinting. It was in perfect condition—surprising, considering that it was several thousand years old—and the diamond in the middle of the handle of the key was glinting in the sunlight.

_Toshiro walked down the path in Seireitei, looking around. He breathed in the cold air, relishing it. _

_When he opened the door to the Squad Ten office, he found Matsumoto. She wasn't drinking—which was surprising—so he asked, "Is there something up?"_

_Matsumoto sighed. "Well, you see, my key happened to be found by someone, and it's someone who's been doing stuff like robbing and killing others. I really don't want to be summoned by him."_

_Toshiro—despite the differences in personality—felt sympathy for his lieutenant. "My key was found by a girl. At least she isn't bad. I'll see what I can do, alright?" _

She pushed open the door to the guildhall and sat down at the counter.

"Hi, Lucy! What can I get for you?"

She was about to order when her newest key—Toshiro—appeared and ran to the job board, shifting through the jobs.

He picked one, and ran to Lucy.

"My lieutenant has a request," said Toshiro. "There's a bandit out there with her key and she'd really rather not be under him." He passed the request to Lucy. "I'd like it if you could take that mission." Pausing, he added, "Your rules are that in order to take an S-class mission, you have to take an S-class mage, right? I'm sure that Erza Scarlet is an S-class mage."

_He's perceptive,_ Lucy thought, surprised.

"Er, sure. I'll go ask." She went to talk to her team.

Toshiro sat down, rubbing his teal eyes sleepily. "I stayed up late again because Matsumoto left her paperwork for me to do," he complained, propping his face up with a hand. "As soon as I told her that I'd get help for her, ah, predicament, she went out to go drink with Hisagi and Kira. And this morning, she was whining about a hangover she was having. I don't know why she even has hangovers. She drinks at least three bottles a day. If she wanted to, she could out-drink the lady over there." He pointed to Cana.

Mirajane smiled at the child sitting in front of her. "Really? How old are you, anyway?"

Toshiro wrinkled his nose. "At least you have the sense to ask me how old I am. Most just assume that I'm ten. To be honest, I've lost track, what with all this paperwork and fighting going on. I'm almost a thousand." He said this quite casually.

Mirajane managed to conceal her shock fairly well, but a flicker of it had probably shown because Toshiro snorted in amusement.

"It's not that bad. Old man Yamamoto is far older than that."

"Say that again, you perverted exhibitionist!"

"I'll say it again, you idiotic piece of flaming shit!"

Toshiro stared incredulously as the fight escalated from a single insult to a full fight in the guild. Quickly, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy scampered over to hide under the counter as chairs and tables flew over their heads.

Shrugging, he pulled out some paperwork he'd brought back and started writing.

A few minutes later, a mug of sake—oh how he hated that—flew over his head, spilling its contents on his paperwork. After a loud exclamation of "shit", he turned around, looking murderous.

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees and frost began to gather in the guildhall. Toshiro disappeared and then reappeared at the other end of the building. Every single one of the mages that were involved with the fight had an icy flower sprouting somewhere on their body.

He sheathed his sword with a _shink_, eyes closed. "That," he said icily, "is how you silence a rowdy guild." Toshiro cleared his throat and then turned around.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK THAT MY LIEUTENANT LEAVES FOR ME? HUH? DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHINING ABOUT A HANGOVER WHEN YOU LOST YOUR WHOLE NIGHT TO FINISHING PAPERWORK? PROBABLY NOT! SO DON'T SCREW AROUND AND WASTE YOUR LIVES DOING SUCH THINGS! DO SOMETHING ACTUALLY PRODUCTIVE AND MAYBE I WON'T SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE UNDERWORLD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Those flowers won't melt until I want them to," added Toshiro. "So keep them there as a reminder of my wrath. And unless you want to be skewered by a Zanpakuto, don't annoy me."

He walked past Erza, Gray, and Natsu, drawing his sword—effectively drawing out a terrified squeak from each of them—and slashed, destroying the ice attached to them. "Hurry up. You have a job to do."

(PAGE BREAK)

They sat on the train, Toshiro working on his paperwork while he explained a few things, mainly to Lucy.

"It's pretty strange that you're willing to summon spirits that you have no idea about," Toshiro said. "So I'll explain a little bit.

"The spirits that Shinigami Keys summon are, well, Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. In a sense, you can call us Grim Reapers. Our job is to destroy monsters known as Hollows—that's the monster that was 'guarding' my key—and purify their souls to send them to Soul Society, where we Shinigami live. However, our job is to only purify the sins they commit as a soul, or when they're dead. Additionally, we perform something called a konso, which sends a spirit to Seireitei.

"Each Shinigami has a weapon, most of which are swords. These are called Zanpakuto. All Zanpakuto have a name and are born from the soul of the Shinigami. Additionally, they all have an initial release—Shikai—and a second release—Bankai.

"We Shinigami also have to keep order in the world of the living and Soul Society by keeping track of how many souls there are," Toshiro said. "Also, this may sound weird to you, but all Shinigami are dead souls who used to live in the Rukongai. My lieutenant picked me up from there.

"There are also ranks in Soul Society. The whole of Seireitei is divided into thirteen squads, each with a Captain, Lieutenant, third-seat and so on. I am the Captain of Squad Ten. Also, we are ruled by the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society—Yamamoto. He's the Head Captain. Any questions?"

"Nope, you explained it quite thoroughly," said Lucy. "But I'll have to explain it to Natsu later. I was wondering though, if you'd be willing to tell us anything more… personal."

Immediately, Toshiro was on the defensive. He sighed through his nose, and then put his paperwork and pen away.

"I'm not a fan of saying such things… but considering that you are the Celestial Spirit mage here, I'm sure I can say a few things.

"First of all, I'm known as the youngest Captain in the history of Seireitei. Second, I used to live in the Rukongai with a friend—Momo Hinamori—and her grandmother. I don't remember anything about my life before death. Is that enough?" He said this rather quickly and quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else hearing anything.

Toshiro pulled out his paperwork again and continued to write in silence, half-listening to what the others were saying. As soon as the train stopped, he put his stuff away and covered his ears and Natsu shouted, "I'm revived!" as if he were dead a moment ago. Pfft, yeah, like he knew what it was like to be dead.

He kept a hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to draw it if he had to. Glancing around warily—he didn't know this place too well—he followed the team.

**Sorry! Were you guys hoping to see Rangiku in this chapter? She's not here yet.**

**Rangiku: Oh come on! I wanted to be in this chapter! **

**Me: You'll be in the next chapter.**

**Rangiku: …You're evil. You're thinking about being mean to my Captain, huh?**

**Toshiro: What're you talking about?**

**Me: OH HI SHIRO-CHAN! *shoves Shiro-chan into Rangiku* See you! *runs off***

**Anyway… which Shinigami do you want to see next? (Rangiku aside, of course.) I'll take requests. Just drop a review about which character you want to see next and whoever gets the most requests will be next! Until next time!**

**(Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own anything.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**More updating! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shout outs to:**

**GodofGreed: Aha! Ken-chan and Mayuri? They are definitely worth adding next! I'm pretty sure Natsu's reaction to Kenpachi would be: "FIGHT ME!" **

**Crazy Red Fox: More Ken-chan! I personally like Byakuya a lot too. He's a cool character. I'll consider it, okay?**

**Guest: Thanks! **

He received plenty of strange looks from the people in the town—Onibus—but he was used to it. However, the fact that all of them could see him clearly was grating on his nerves; he was supposed to be someone that no one could see.

The Shinigami captain waited outdoors as the Fairy Tail mages spoke to the client, restlessly shifting from foot to foot. He remembered what Captain Kurotsuchi said a while ago about the Shinigami Keys.

They finally came out of the building.

"It took you long enough," said Toshiro bluntly. "The person we're looking for is in that direction." He pointed north. "I can sense Rangiku's reiatsu."

Toshiro flash-stepped, disappearing and reappearing about forty or fifty yards away, waiting as the Fairy Tail mages followed suit.

When they almost reached where Rangiku's reiatsu was the strongest, Toshiro stopped them and took his key.

"I'll be the distraction. You'll know when to come out, yes?"

They looked about to protest but Toshiro silenced them with an icy cold glare. Gulping, the other mages hid.

Toshiro continued walking and then sat down, putting the key on the ground before sitting in an alleyway close to the area.

He heard light footsteps on the ground stop. Toshiro assumed that the thief had stopped to pick up the key when he heard slight jingling.

"Which fuckin' Shinigami is this one, eh? Better not be some shitty brat or else that person's gonna get hella pissed at me," he heard. Much to his surprise, it was a female's voice. What vulgar language. This one also had an immense reiatsu.

"Eh, whatever. It's still a Shinigami Key. And hey, it has a pretty dragon on it." He heard cloth rustling and he assumed that the person was shrugging.

The footsteps continued and as the thief went past the alleyway, Toshiro materialized behind her.

"Just where do you think you're going with my key?" he asked smoothly, pointing a sword at her back.

Immediately, the thief spun around with a long dagger drawn, and he got a good look at her face.

She had multi-colored eyes that changed color depending on the light and long and straight black hair. Her midnight black cloak was made of satin and swirled as she turned.

"Nowhere that concerns you," she responded quite calmly, her dagger still pointed at him. "I was right. You are a shitty brat."

"Be careful of who you are talking to," Toshiro replied coldly. He flash-stepped behind her, his sword at her throat and his hand around her left wrist—which carried the dagger.

"Oh, I'm so fucking scared," she mocked. A sadistic smirk crawled onto her face. "You're the one who should be careful, shitty brat.

"I summon thee, Shinigami!" she shouted, her right hand holding a Shinigami Key.

A portal opened up and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, appeared. The moment she appeared, a black bracelet that he'd never noticed wrapped around her left wrist.

Toshiro was shocked enough that his grip slackened and the thief was able to slip out of his grasp. Only then did he notice that there was no one around; it was strange. Perhaps the thief's reiatsu was too strong.

"Now, Matsumoto, why don't you go attack the child over there?" purred the thief, her eyes gleaming crimson.

Apparently, Matsumoto was forced to obey. Her movements seemed slow and forced, however, and Toshiro deduced that his lieutenant was trying her hardest to go against the order as he ducked and weaved.

_The bracelet. Of course._ It suddenly hit him. Toshiro slashed at his lieutenant, aiming for the black wristband.

"Oh ho, a smart one, aren't you?" the thief said, smirking. "You know exactly what's controlling her, and you're going for it? Excellent! My master will be pleased."

The instant Hyourinmaru connected with the bracelet, a series of ancient letters appeared above the bracelet. Toshiro found that the sword was attached to the bracelet, and his hands were stuck on the hilt. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his reiatsu.

Agony raced through his body, and he gritted his teeth to hold in a terrible scream. Apparently, whenever this mode was activated, the mind control part of it didn't work because his lieutenant stopped mid-swing and frantically tried to take off the bracelet. It began draining his reiatsu.

However, when he studied it carefully, he realized the bracelet was becoming thinner and his sword was making progress. Biting hard on his teeth, he focused on destroying the bracelet. Within a few moments, it shattered, sending shards of black metal into the air.

He leaned on Hyourinmaru to catch his breath while Rangiku regained control of herself. Quickly, she drew her sword.

The thief continued smirking sadistically, but before she could force Rangiku to go back, Toshiro stole the two keys back with flash-step.

"You do realize that the bracelet is the only thing that was controlling me, right?" said Rangiku. "So you no long have control over me. The key merely allows the user to summon the Shinigami, but the Shinigami has the power to decline and accept these summons."

The thief merely laughed. "You may be fine, but you should consider looking after the shitty brat. I'll be taking my leave now, shitty brat, Rangiku." Then she ran off.

"Dammit…" he said. "If only… I actually bothered… listening to what…Kurotsuchi… said… I'd still be fine… I stayed… in this world for too long…" Darkness pressed at the edges of his vision, and he swayed before collapsing, his breath coming in ragged pants.

"S-shit," he managed.

"Captain, how long were you in this world?" Rangiku demanded.

"…An hour and a half…" he muttered.

The Fairy Tail mages finally came, apparently overwhelmed by the immense reiatsu that the thief possessed. Rangiku scooped her Captain up, much to his chagrin, but he didn't do much about it.

"We have to get back to Soul Society immediately. Take these keys, young lady," said Rangiku, tossing Lucy the keys.

"What's wrong with him? I could heal him," said Wendy quietly.

"I can't afford to wait much longer. The ethernano in this world is like poison to Shinigami if we stay too long," Rangiku said hurriedly. She'd sent a Hell Butterfly to Urahara a moment ago, hoping for a response. "At maximum, we can stay for two hours but we start to grow weaker after one. Don't summon Captain Hitsugaya until he can come by himself."

Suddenly, a Senkaimon opened, and Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be going now. I'll come around to talk to you, okay?" Then she ran into the portal and the doors closed before disappearing.

_Rangiku appeared in the Seireitei, immediately flash-stepping to the Squad Four barracks. Without knocking, she burst in, drawing the attention of most of the squad members._

_Captain Unohana instantly assessed the situation and a few other Shinigami took Captain Hitsugaya off to another room._

"_How long was he summoned?" Unohana asked._

"_According to him, about one and a half hours, but it could be more, considering that he tends to leave these details out," Rangiku answered._

"_Foolish pride," she heard Unohana mutter under her breath. "Anyway, the amount of reiatsu lost is unnatural for even two hours. What else happened?"_

"_The person who found my key summoned me and—before I could make a contract with her—put this black bracelet on my left wrist. Apparently it allows mind control and absorbs the reiatsu of whoever tries to destroy it. However, while it's absorbing reiatsu, not only is it vulnerable, it also leaves the wearer free of mind control. Additionally, I originally thought the key bearer was male."_

"_What did this thief look like?" continued Unohana._

"_When I first met her, she was wearing a cloak and hood. Also, her voice was fairly masculine. However, when she summoned me the second time, she had multi-colored eyes and long black hair. She also had a dagger."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Nothing, except that the thief is clever."_

"_You may go now," Unohana said dismissively, heading into the room that Rangiku's captain had been sent off to._

"_But"—Rangiku began._

"_Your captain will need rest. You can visit some other time." _

_Sighing in defeat, Rangiku headed off to the Squad Five barracks to pay a visit to a childhood friend of her captain's—Momo Hinamori._

_(PAGE BREAK)_

_The next morning, Toshiro woke up to see a rather feminine face hovering over his. Surprised, he sat up so fast he hit his head against the other's, eliciting a sharp exclamation of "shit" from him and "ouch" from the girl. _

"_Shiro-chan!" complained the girl—who was obviously Momo, considering that she was the only girl allowed to call him that. _

_Toshiro rubbed his forehead ruefully as he glanced around, studying his surroundings. Apparently, he was in the infirmary. "Don't startle me like that. Your thick skull could give me a concussion."_

"_That wasn't nice, Shiro-chan!" _

"_Anyway, what are you doing here?" _

"_Visiting you, of course," Momo responded as if that should be obvious—which it was but he wasn't thinking clearly. "You were out for three days and three nights! We were worried."_

_Well, shit. It wasn't the next morning. _

"_You lost a lot of reiatsu," Momo continued. "Captain Unohana wasn't sure you'd make a full recovery, but I guess you will."_

"_Of course," Toshiro replied. "I worked hard for my title. I'm not about to give it up for some little retarded thief."_

_Momo winced. "About that 'little retarded thief'…" she trailed off. "You might want to look at this." She passed a file to Toshiro._

_It was labeled "Kagami Mimikku" _**(Kagami means "mirror" and mimikku means "mimic".)**___He opened it and found a few papers inside. By the looks of the pages, the file was at least a few thousand years old._

_The first page showed a picture of the thief that had taken Rangiku's key. "Kagami Mimikku, descendent of the Mimikku clan. DECEASED." Toshiro turned the page. _

"_Name: Kagami Mimikku, last of the Mimikku clan. _

"_Zanpakuto: Akumamira _**(akuma means "demon" and mira means "mirror")**

"_Age: Died at six thousand six hundred and sixty-six._

"_Relatives: None known._

"_Rank: Captain of the Fourteenth Squad._

"_Killed in battle. _

"_Shikai: None._

"_Bankai: None._

"_Other: Captain Kagami Mimikku was one of the few captains that did not have a Bankai or even a Shikai. Her Zanpakuto was mirror-like and reflected everything. Not much about her Zanpakuto is known." _

_Toshiro turned the page, a page about her Zanpakuto._

"_Akumamira is a rather long and thin sword that widens and thins to the wielder's will. Its hilt is an ordinary sword's hilt, except for the long and mirror-like chains that hang from the back of it. It is a dark red and black color. The blade changes color depending on the surroundings._

"_Akumamira's name comes from the fact that it consists of the colors of hell and that it reflects."_

_Frowning, Toshiro studied the picture of the Zanpakuto before turning the page. He glanced at Momo._

"_There was a fourteenth squad? And is there more on the Mimikku clan?" he inquired._

_Momo nodded and passed another two files to Toshiro. He nodded his thanks and opened the first one, the one labeled "Squad Fourteen"._

"_Squad Fourteen was a squad that specialized in most things. They accepted all Shinigami, no matter their skill. The first Captain of Squad Fourteen is remembered as Zeref the Black Mage. He was able to live in the Summoned world for many years before fading away._

"_Several eons later, Captain Mimikku, leading the Fourteenth Squad, was fighting against a group of Quincies during the Quincy extermination. The whole of the Fourteenth Squad was wiped out, including Captain Mimikku. However, not a single Quincy was spared either._

"_The Fourteenth Squad faded away and its stories are long since forgotten. Most of its records are destroyed." _

_Toshiro stared at the page for a few moments. "That's a gruesome story," he said, finally. "It seems as though Mimikku was the one who led them to their deaths."_

_Closing the file, he opened the other one. _

"_The Mimikku clan is a clan of Shinigami who are specialized in mimicking others' appearances and are masters of disguise. They have a unique ability that allows them to stay in the Summoned world for as long as they please. _

"_Several thousand years ago, the Mimikku clan was wiped out when they turned traitor and attacked the Shinigami. Only one was left. Kagami Mimikku was the last survivor of the Mimikku clan but when she died, her clan's legacy died too._

"_Despite the fact that the Mimikku clan turned traitor, they were extraordinarily talented in disguise and swordplay. They did not have a Bankai or Shikai, but they made up for it in stamina, speed, skill, and spiritual energy." He stopped there, seeing as the rest were myths the Mimikku clan created._

_Toshiro gave the files back to Momo, who took them. This reminded him too much of the Kusaka incident. _

"_Thanks, Momo," he said, sighing. _

"_Anything for my Shiro-chan," Momo teased._

_Toshiro's ears reddened. "Jeez, stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!"_

**I decided to end this on a happier note. Yes, Kagami Mimikku is my OC. Continue to stream in which Shinigami you want next! **

**So far, Ken-chan has two votes and Byakuya has one… **

**Keep on swimming—er, keep on voting, keep on voting…**

**Did you see the Soul Eater reference? It's subtle, but whoever finds it gets to pick which Shinigami appears next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh god, I am so sorry! I feel horrible for not updating sooner…**

**I will be posting every Sunday from now on at least. I will try to get in another on Thursday or Friday.**

**So…anyway, Kenpachi won, so we'll see a bit of him.**

**KEEP ON VOTING FOR SHINIGAMI! :D**

**Shout out to:**

**Fairy Flame Key: Good question. Ichigo doesn't have a key, considering that he's alive.**

**Byakuya, Mayuri, and Momo may appear next chapter. PICK! :D**

A week later, Toshiro appeared at the guild, appearing slightly sleepy. During the time he was gone, Lucy had been using Rangiku and her other spirits and had not collected any other Shinigami keys, considering that her friends might want something for themselves.

Lucy was sitting at the counter in front of Mira and they were chatting.

When the white-haired Captain appeared on a seat next to her, Lucy jumped, and Mirajane merely smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning to you too," he muttered. "Seriously, did I scare you that badly?" He shook his head. "Anyway, Matsumoto screamed at me this morning that I can't stay here for more than twenty minutes, which is bullshit if you ask me."

"Look, the white-haired boy's here!" said a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. Natsu gave Toshiro a grin.

Toshiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Humans," he grumbled. He cleared his throat. "So anyway, Lucy, I'm here to tell you that I'll be able to be summoned unless I say that I can't. See you." He disappeared in a flash of black sparks.

(PAGE BREAK)

They took up another mission to get a Shinigami Key, mainly because all of the other jobs either paid only a little or the jobs gave something none of them could use.

Their client—or clients—were the giants of the Sun Village. They were to pick up the Shinigami Key and subdue it, mainly because it was hyperactive and had a tendency to challenge people to fights and ended beating the challengers really badly. That sounded a lot like Natsu, though none of them pointed this out.

They arrived and greeted the giants and the key was given to them.

"I summon thee, Shinigami!" Lucy called nervously, wondering what this new spirit would be like.

A little girl—who was even shorter than Toshiro—with short pink hair appeared, wearing a black kimono and a sword at her side.

Even Erza couldn't contain the words that slipped out of her mouth. "That's the Shinigami that beats everybody?"

The girl merely beamed at them. "Hi! I'm Yachiru, lieutenant of the Eleventh Division! No, I'm not the Shinigami you're looking for! You're looking for Ken-chan!"

Another Shinigami appeared next to Yachiru. The fact that the little girl could get away with calling this monster dude Kenny was pretty crazy. He was tall and had hair that was fashioned in spikes with bells at the end. There was a scar over his eye and he wore the same outfit as Toshiro, except with the Japanese character "11" on the back.

"I'll fight all of you at once!" said "Ken-chan".

"Er, what's your name, like besides Ken-chan?" asked Lucy timidly.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of the Eleventh Division," he responded.

Natsu, excited at the prospect of a fight, was about to jump forward when Erza threatened to strangle him and he decided against it.

Suddenly a certain captain of the Tenth Division appeared, apparently irritated.

"ZARAKI, YOU TOLD YAMAMOTO THAT YOU WOULDN'T ACT LIKE AN IMMATURE IDIOT, DIDN'T YOU? STOP CHALLENGING PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY SINCE WE WERE AT A CAPTAIN'S MEETING!" Toshiro shouted at him. "YAMAMOTO SENT ME SPECIFICALLY TO GO FETCH YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AND ENERGY IT TAKES FOR ME TO GO GET YOU, ESPECIALLY SINCE MATSUMOTO LEFT HER PAPERWORK FOR ME TO DO AGAIN AND I JUST GOT OUT OF THE DAMN FOURTH DIVISION BARRACKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARY THAT DAMN UNOHANA WOMAN IS?"

Zaraki looked bored, shoving a finger in his ear to block out the noise.

"I get it, I get it," he said. "Anyway, since you so kindly appeared, can you fight me?"

"NO!"

"Jeez, I was joking. Anyway, I'll talk to you later about contracts and blah, blah, blah," Zaraki told Lucy. "Considering that you have two Shinigami Keys, it'll be enough, especially since one of them is a Captain."

"Bye-bye blondie, armor lady, stripper, pinkie, kitty girl and blue and white cats!" Yachiru shouted as she disappeared along with Toshiro and Kenpachi.

"That…" said Wendy, "was undoubtedly strange."

"And scary," said Happy.

"Agreed," said the other people in unison.

(PAGE BREAK)

Once they returned to the guildhall, they met up with a very _unpleasant_ surprise.

A certain violent captain appeared along with his crazy friend. Of course, Toshiro and Rangiku were there too, probably to watch them. The former didn't seem to be very happy about it.

"AGH!" Team Natsu nearly screamed at the same time.

"Hey, you were expecting me, right?"

"Zaraki, shut it. Give the Celestial Spirit Mage your damn key and the damn schedule and get your ass back to Soul Society," Toshiro said irritably, his foot tapping on the ground. "You need to listen to the rest of the Captain's meeting. Yamamoto recorded it."

"Bah. Those meetings are worthless and boring."

"JUST GIVE HER THE FUCKING SCHEDULE AND KEY!" Toshiro's eyes were practically murderous as he glared at Zaraki. "I don't have time to be here all day!"

"Fine, fine!" Zaraki tossed Lucy his key and a piece of paper. "Yachiru is tied to my key too, so you get both of us at once if you call."

Zaraki and Yachiru disappeared, followed by Toshiro.

Rangiku smiled. "Well, see you. My captain's a bit irritated right now because Captain Zaraki was being… annoying." She disappeared.

"How was he being annoying?" Lisanna wondered aloud.

"Whatever it was, I'd really rather not know," said Gray, sighing.

"For once, I'll agree with the ice prick."

"What did you call me?!"

The insult started another fight, and Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceed hid behind the counter, sighing.

"Again?" Cana threw the barrel of whatever she was drinking next to the counter in case someone took it and readied her cards.

"Oh no," Wendy said. "When Master Makarov finds out about this…"

**Sorry about the short chapter. This was slightly rushed. I hope you enjoyed and keep voting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hai! I'm back~!**

**Shout out to:**

**Fairy Flame Key: You have a point there. However, I think that Momo would get along more with Wendy, considering that they're both pretty timid but powerful at the same time. Also, I'll avoid shippings, but I'll hint at them. I like Toshiro and Momo together a lot, but considering the amount of yaoi fangirls out there, I'll try not to get slaughtered. **

**GodofGreed: Why thank you! :D I really didn't like the chapter (it was mainly crack and it was short) but I'm glad that someone did. I did take your advice. However, Yachiru has a key of her own, but she's linked to Kenpachi's too. If she's summoned by Lucy and whoever has her key at the same time, she'll go to the person who has her key because, you know, it's her key.**

**Lover of Fanfiction and Anime: Thank you! I appreciate it. Ichigo may come into the story sooner or later, but I don't know which chapter it's going to be in. **

**Anyway, here are the votes:**

**Mayuri: 1**

**Byakuya: 4**

**Momo: 1**

**Byakuya won! :D So you'll see a bit of him…or not.**

_It was dark out, the moon a mere claw of silver against the sky of midnight black. Gray wispy clouds drifted across the sky, obscuring the bright stars that illuminated the night._

_Her feet were soft against the ground as she ran, going somewhere, going nowhere, almost like a dance. Long locks of black hair flowed behind her._

_A mirror-like sword sliced through the air, lopping off single leaves from the greenery around her and leaving thin scars in the trunks of the trees that loomed above her._

_Finally, she stopped, sheathing her sword and sitting down on the ground. _

_She could almost imagine the days when she was the captain of the Fourteenth Squad. Now it was gone, and she was their undoing. _

_Kagami Mimikku smiled wryly. Her life had been a series one betrayal after another, destroying another's trust and killing endlessly. Her "clan", Mimikku, was just something that she created, something that never truly existed except in one's imagination. _

_Kagami stood. She was to meet the one who had hired her for her skill. Turning back to the place she once lived, she laughed and cut a lock of her black hair and tossed it behind her. _

_Then she slashed the air and disappeared._

They found Zaraki's key three days ago.

The excitement of Shinigami Keys had yet to pass, but the rewards on the request board didn't have "Shinigami Key" listed under them—probably because they were running low on them. It's not like Lucy was anxious to find another key—after all, the last key she'd gotten was really scary and hyperactive. The little one called her blondie.

When she stepped into the guild, she nearly had a heart attack.

It was completely bare and empty except for the guild members. Mirajane called all of them over into a group surrounding her and the master.

"Oh, hey Lucy! You're the last one!" Mira called. "Alright! The master and I have decided: we're going on a scavenger hunt trip!"

Apparently the collective shout of "WHAT?!" was not what Mirajane had expected as a response.

"Aww…come on…I thought it'd be fun," she said sadly, though Lucy knew it was fake.

"No, no! We just thought that it was surprising, that's all!" Wendy said hurriedly in an attempt to placate Mirajane.

She "brightened up" instantly. "Alright! We'll be staying there for two weeks, so I've made it so that the requests will be sent to Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus and them. Also, we're going to a cave packed with valuables yet to be discovered! But beware, there're monsters in there!" She said that last part too cheerfully.

Many of the members seemed excited. Lucy considered. Valuables…and a lot of fun…and monster fighting. But she'd be going with her team, so she'd be safe. Besides, she had her keys.

"I'm in!" shouted Lucy, and it turned out that all of the others joined in.

Mirajane smiled warmly. "Time to go! I packed everything for you!"

Everything? She went to their houses and packed stuff?

Apparently every member was having the same thoughts.

"Oh shit," said Gray.

"That about sums it up," said Lucy.

(PAGE BREAK)

They were at a barely explored mountain area. The guild would be staying in tents.

When they arrived, it was just after lunch. They'd eaten on the way.

Erza seemed extremely excited. "Alright, let's go!" she said, dragging her team with her.

When they entered the cave, all of the light and warmth seemed to disappear. Thankfully, there were a few torches in the front and Natsu lit them with ease. Each of them took a torch and let the light spread around the room.

"When she said there were a lot of valuables…" Natsu gulped. "I didn't expect this many."

The ground was littered with strange items, but none of them peaked their interests so they headed deeper into the cave.

Soon they found themselves at a crossroads. Deciding to be safe, they all went down the same one, Natsu and Gray arguing all the way while Erza threatened them.

Natsu and Gray—who were in front—were so busy arguing that they failed to notice the door in front of them until they crashed into it.

"Ow!" they said simultaneously, and after that, "Don't copy me you bastard!"

"Natsu, Gray, are you arguing?" Erza threatened.

They shut up.

Lucy took a breath and opened the door, letting it swing open with a creak. At the same time, Wendy whimpered slightly.

"Well, er, let's go in," said Happy, breaking the thick tension in the air and flying into the room.

They all followed warily.

What they were expecting was a monster. What they found was a girl, swinging a Shinigami Key around.

"Ah, finally someone arrives. It's so boring in here!" the girl complained, tossing the key and catching it.

"I summon thee, Shinigami!"

"So you wanna fight?" Natsu shouted.

"This key has pretty high standards, Celestial Spirit Mage," the girl said, ignoring Natsu completely. "Beat him in a fight, sure he'll go with you." She paused. "He sure is taking a long time today."

"What about you?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

"Eh? I'm just the guardian of this key to explain the rules and picking worthy summoners. I have no name. I don't keep the keys."

Suddenly, a man appeared. He was wearing a white haori with the character for "six" on the back. He wore something in his hair.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division. May I see your keys?"

Lucy hesitantly passed her keys to him. Byakuya glanced at her Celestial Keys, all kept in perfect condition, and gave them back.

Upon seeing the three Shinigami Keys she had in her possession, Byakuya paled slightly.

"You have two Captains and two Lieutenants," he said slightly incredulously. "How did you tame Zaraki to sign a contract?"

"Ah, well, To—Captain Hitsugaya kind of appeared and told him to behave properly," Lucy said rather sheepishly.

Behind her, Gray and Natsu got into another argument—probably about something stupid—and Erza started rebuking them while Happy watched with hidden mirth. Carla and Wendy were watching Lucy and Byakuya have their little chat. The girl had disappeared.

"You…have strange companions," Byakuya added rather bluntly.

"Why thank you," Carla butted in rather irritatedly.

"Carla! Be nice," Wendy scolded.

**I have no excuses. I'm sorry about the late chapter. **


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**~NOT AN UPDATE~**

**I apologize for last chapter—not my best. I would like some constructive critique on my stories to write better chapters.**

**I'll be honest—I really wrote this story without much idea for what'll be going on. It's mainly for fun and I really don't know when it'll end. So, I hope that you'll bear with me and post ideas for new chapters! **

**Additionally, I won't be updating every Sunday. I'll update ASAP, but I'm lazy, I procrastinate, school is starting in less than a month, and I'm running low on ideas.**

**I thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. It's appreciated very much (arigato!) and I hope I'll be able to write better and longer chapters in the future with your help.**

**Oh yes! I'm coming out with a D. Gray-man and Bleach crossover soon, if you're interested. **

**Bye! I'll see you soon!**

**~Fairy**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late chapter…there have been these evil creatures known as plot bunnies plaguing me, and I've been capturing them inside my brain, and the more fanfiction I read the more they swarm me. Anyway, I've dragged a few characters to help me respond to the fan mail (read: reviews) to make it a bit amusing. Also, this chapter happens after the Quincy War. I know a month is short for a war, but originally, this story was anime based (accidentally) so I wanted to change it. **

**Note: I love writing battle scenes but I suck at them. **

**Shout out: (a lot this chapter)**

**Sexyblossom08****- **

_**Toshiro**_**: Why thank you. That's a wonderful idea, but I don't think the Shinigami want too many of their secrets out.**

**GodofGreed****-**

_**Fairy**_**: Yes, that chapter was certainly rushed…I'm okay with it. I hope this chapter will be more to your liking.**

_**Ichigo**_**: Che. Like anyone likes your chapters.**

_**Rukia**_**: That was rude.**

**Nami-ru12****- **

_**Fairy**_**: I'll try adding more action into this chapter.**

_**Toshiro**_**: With my luck, it'll be me who's doing all the fighting.**

**FairyTail123****-**

_**Fairy**_**: Your enthusiasm is very much appreciated! **

**CyberBlueEyes****-**

_**Fairy**_**: Yes…and everyone will be *slaps hand over mouth* oops…**

**Oh well. Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. More reviews on the bottom.**

Lucy pondered the new key in her hand, twirling it absently between her fingers. The blonde found the person was quite busy, so he had about three hours a day of free time to be Summoned, not that she minded. She found the white-haired boy more intriguing.

She hoped that there would be more treasure inside the cave that would gain her friends' interests, like armor for Erza or something.

"Thinking about something?"

Natsu's voice broke through her train of thought. Despite the dragon slayer's outside idiocy, he was pretty perceptive and thoughtful when it was quiet (in other words, when Gray wasn't around). (It probably also had to do with the fact that they were alone together. No implications!)

"Yeah."

"The new key, or the fact that we didn't find anything?"

"…the latter."

Natsu frowned. "Well, I can't imagine Gray wanting anything other than something to get rid of his stripping habit, Erza would probably want some magic armor, and Wendy might want something pretty but small. As for Happy, he'd probably want to find a fish, though he won't find any in the cave, and Carla might want a teacup."

She noticed he didn't mention himself. "What about you?"

Shrugging, Natsu played with the white scarf around his neck absentmindedly. "I don't know. I haven't given it much thought."

Lucy snorted (in a very ladylike manner!). "When do you ever give anything much thought?" she teased.

Natsu gave her a mock hurt expression. "That's mean, Luce!"

Lucy shook her head exasperatedly. "Where did that nickname come from?"

"What, you don't like it?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Che. I haven't given it much thought."

"…why're you quoting me?"

(PAGE BREAK)

A few days later (read: a month) they finally left the mountains, most of the members tired and sick of the place after staying there for a month. No, that didn't mean that Fairy Tail was getting old…

A little bit later, things went back to normal, or as normal as Fairy Tail could get. Today, Erza were taking them on an S-class mission—wait, that made them sound like little kids, and Lucy Heartphilia was not a little kid.

Their job was to recollect a precious jewel a monster had stolen from the town nearby and kill the monster. While in the caves, Lucy had relied on her Celestial keys, not her Shinigami Keys. It'd been tiring, but she'd gotten better at summoning them. However, the power difference between her Celestial and Shinigami Keys was rather prominent and she was probably going to use her Shinigami Keys on this mission. Perhaps two of them.

She really was sick of caves.

They walked through one, water dripping onto the ground eerily. She barely kept her knees from trembling. Suddenly, the ground began rumbling, and she was forced to her knees in a similar fashion when Toshiro had been fighting that thief.

"I-I summon thee, Shinigami!" Lucy shouted, holding both Byakuya's and Toshiro's key into the air.

Byakuya and Toshiro appeared, except very different.

They seemed to limp, instead of walk, and there was a slight air of shock that had yet to register around them. Toshiro seemed to be wrapped in bandages, and his fingers shook slightly.

Toshiro exchanged a glance with Byakuya, and the latter nodded.

All of the mages seemed to have trouble sitting up due to the huge amount of reiatsu.

"That is an invitation from the monster," said Byakuya.

"And I recognize that spiritual pressure," Toshiro added grimly. "She should've died when I used Hyoten Hyakkaso and when that bastard Aizen stabbed her."

"Let's move out and kill her before they suffocate," Byakuya snapped. He turned to Lucy. "We will do our best." The two of them disappeared, flash-stepping.

"What do we have here? A handful of mages and two little Captains." Harribel made herself known, already in her Resurrection form. Her eyes hardened when she glanced at Toshiro. "Die."

(PAGE BREAK)

_Die._ What a tempting offer, just to let her kill him and get over the shame of attacking his own comrades. But he lived to protect souls, and he would not let someone who was supposed to be dead kill him or harm any innocent souls.

He created a Kido barrier around the mages, relieving them of any effects of Harribel's reiatsu. They began recovering rather slowly.

"Bankai."

Both Captains jumped from unreleased to Bankai with a mere word.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru," Toshiro murmured, feeling a rush of icy reiatsu. Large wings of ice sprouted from his back, a dragon of ice gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura kageyoshi." Byakuya dropped his sword, letting it melt into sakura petals.

"It's slightly cramped in here," Toshiro said. "I think I'll make it clear…" Instantly, he destroyed the roof of the cave without any effort. As soon as it was finished, he lunged at Harribel, brandishing Hyourinmaru and slashing at Harribel, which was parried but he pushed. While she was occupied with Toshiro, the sakura petals of the blade, directed by Byakuya, attacked from behind. Toshiro jumped out of the way.

Suddenly, Harribel disappeared into smoke.

"_Che_. I shouldn't have picked an Espada."

Toshiro was immediately on guard. "You," he snarled.

"Why, shitty brat, is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?" Those multicolored eyes taunted him, irritated him, pissed him off, and sent him—nearly—flying off the handle.

Drawing in a deep breath, he calmed down and noticed that she wasn't carrying a dagger this time around. She carried a long and thin sword, much like a mirror.

"_That's Akumamira,"_ Hyourinmaru growled angrily. _"I can hear his voice."_

Kagami smiled condescendingly. "Hmm, you seem to have done your homework, shitty brat! I am Kagami Mimikku…Captain of the non-existing fourteenth division." She swung her sword expertly, light glinting off of her sword.

"Now, before you attack me, why don't I explain a few of Akumamira's properties?" Kagami said sweetly just as she saw Toshiro tense. "It's known that I do not have a Bankai or even Shikai…that is untrue. I will show it to you now…or at least, _one _of them.

"Recall, Akumamira, and mimic!" As they watched tensely, Akumamira changed…and became a mirror image of a large sword that seemed awfully familiar.

Kagami held a large and thick sword that was divided into black and white. A scarf was wrapped near the hilt, and she swung it around several times. "Hmm…I like this! Zangetsu.

"But I can't use Bankai…I've never seen it before," she sighed unhappily. "Change back."

"Zangetsu" turned back into its original form. Toshiro could see why it was known as "Akumamira" now…a demonic mirror image. He noticed the colors were switched around, or inverted.

"Now, shitty brat, pretty boy," Kagami said to both Byakuya and Toshiro, "you invaded my base! That is unforgivable…maybe I'll show you the Shikai that belongs to Akumamira, mm?"

Smirking sadistically, Kagami raised her sword, but not before sakura petals appeared around her, and she lowered her sword immediately to defend.

"Che! Listen to others when they're speaking, pretty boy!"

"You talk too much," Byakuya said quietly as another Bankai joined them. A dragon of ice snaked around Kagami, and she sliced it into pieces but another joined it.

"Not only that. You are supposed to be dead, Kagami Mimikku," Toshiro added icily, directing the dragon.

Kagami gave another smirk. "Ah, yes. I'm over a millennia years old! I should be dead! Hold off your attack and I'll explain."

Again, Toshiro and Byakuya stopped, but the petals remained poised around Kagami's vital areas and a few dragons were ready to strike. Kagami had several pieces of ice in her tail while several cuts littered her body.

"Hmm…when I reincarnated, I retained all my memories and stayed an adult but after a while of reincarnating, someone summoned my soul and I'm now tied to him." She shrugged. "So in other words, I'm just someone who existed and disappeared and returned.

"Oh, and I think I'll go back to showing you my Shikai! Sh"—

The petals struck, the dragons following suit.

"Shit!" Kagami snapped before slashing. Suddenly she raised her sword, shouting out quickly, "Shatter, Akumamira!" Her sword broke into pieces, all reflecting light.

The pieces of her sword landed in a circle around the three combatants and the mages, imbedding themselves in the dirt. They became jagged walls of reflection.

Kagami stood before them…rather several copies of Kagami stood before them. "Hmm…Can you tell who's real?" She smirked. "All of them are. Also…not all of your reflections are real."

"How is this possible?" Byakuya muttered, glancing at the mirrors. Shouts of surprise came from the mages—apparently they'd recovered from the reiatsu that Harribel released.

Toshiro narrowly dodged a sword by jumping back. "Kuchiki! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"I think to counter this, you have to attack with your reflection!"

There was silence and a _clang_ from where Byakuya and Kagami's swords met. "That's a plausible idea."

Kagami's laughter filled the room of mirrors. "You've got it, shitty brat! But beware…any damage that your reflection takes is reflected to you!"

He slashed, his reflection copying him and sliced one of Kagami's reflections to pieces. Suddenly, the walls shattered into pieces, raining onto them and showering them with cuts. Kagami's sword put itself together again, returning to its unreleased form.

"Sorry pretty boy, shitty brat, I can't play with you anymore. I have orders! Bye~!" Kagami waved flirtatiously before opening a Senkaimon and jumping through.

"She…she was just playing with you," stammered Wendy timidly. "And you two are so powerful…"

Both Natsu and Gray were stunned by the match that they were speechless. Lucy breathed deeply.

"Thank you, Tosh—er Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro and Byakuya bowed deeply.

"You're welcome. However, that woman Kagami Mimikku is our enemy too. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Toshiro nodded.

"We'd best get going. Hinamori and your sister will throw a fit if we don't go back soon," Toshiro said. "Goodbye, Heartphilia." The two Captains disappeared.

"_We need to tell Captain Kyoraku this," Byakuya said. "Let's go."_

_Toshiro was slightly hesitant. "It's been only a week since the war…this news will surely cause something to happen."_

"_If we do not tell Captain Kyoraku the new war will destroy us." _

_Toshiro sighed. "I know." The two flash-stepped into the First Division barracks. _

"_We have news for Head-Captain Kyoraku," called Toshiro, knocking on the door lightly._

"_Come in," was Kyoraku's response. Toshiro and Byakuya opened the door._

"_What is your business here, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki?" _

_Taking a breath, Byakuya began an explanation—report—on what had happened while they were summoned. Toshiro merely added a few words whenever Byakuya missed something—which wasn't very often. _

"_I see," Kyoraku said after a moment of silence. "I will tell all of the Captains but do not tell any of your subordinates. We do not need any more panic. What has been said will not leave this room." _

"_Captain Kyoraku, what would happen if a lower ranked Shinigami was summoned and had to fight Kagami or someone that is related to her?" Toshiro inquired._

"…_I will have every single Shinigami withdraw their keys, other than those of the Captain rank," Kyoraku responded after a moment of thinking. "You are free to go." _

_Toshiro and Byakuya left the room. _

"_It's been…nice…fighting with you," Byakuya said politely._

"_Likewise," Toshiro replied with an equal amount of politeness. He respected the Kuchiki clan head and was sure the feeling was mutual, though Byakuya didn't show it…he didn't show much emotion. _

"_Go back and get some rest. I'm sure there'll be a long Captain's meeting soon," Byakuya added as an afterthought. "Good night, Captain Hitsugaya."_

"_Thank you. Have a good night, Captain Kuchiki." They parted ways, heading off to their respective barracks. _

** .35-**

_**Toshiro**_**: Well, Fairy made the chapters longer…by about a thousand words. Do you know how painful it is for me in her head?**

**2Nerdzz-**

_**Fairy**_**: Thank you for your support!**

**Las-**

_**Ichigo**_**: Don't worry, Rukia and Renji will appear, though I'm not sure if I'm going to. I don't have a key.**

**Esprgirl-**

_**Byakuya**_**: That is good advice. This idiot needs to take it. *points to Fairy***

**ZERO-**

_**Everybody**_**: What did you just read?**

**Marikalay-**

_**Ichigo**_**: Everyone seems to be dying to see my key.**

_**Yoruichi**_**: Hmm…I'll be appearing soon! After all, I'm one of Fairy's favorites! **

_**Urahara**_**: Me too. **

_**Fairy**_**: Che. Fine… I'll try and add Ichigo into the story. No promises!**

_**Ichigo**_**: *horrified***

**Okay! That's all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm back! I've decided to have at least twenty chapters in this story, so I will be devoting ALL of my attention to this one! This means that "Of Akuma and Hollows" will be ON HOLD until this story is completed, which may be in a long time. Sorry if you liked that one. Anyway, I will be updating "Reincarnation" from time to time and school has started so updates may be slow. Arigato!**

**Shout outs:**

**GodofGreed-**

**Kisuke: *waves* Hello there! I certainly do have a key! I am a Shinigami after all. **

**Nami-ru12-**

**Fairy: As I stated earlier in this story, I will try and avoid shippings. However, I will drop hints of a few shippings. Momo-Shiro shipping is actually canon, and I've always liked the shipping so that would be my first choice if I did include romance in this story.**

**CyberBlueEyes-**

**Mayuri: Does someone miss me?**

**Everybody else: *panics and screams, running around room with arms flailing* **

**Fairy: *only calm one* Yeah, that's about the reaction we'll get when he's introduced to Fairy Tail. *sigh***

_Toshiro's palm interacted with his face for the hundredth time that meeting._

"_This girl seems interesting, with three Captain keys!" Mayuri cackled sadistically. "I can't wait to experiment on her. Give her this key and my contract!" _

"_Kurotsuchi, I am grateful to you for bringing me back from being a zombie but I would appreciate it if you didn't experiment on the magical folk."_

_More of that horrifyingly annoying cackling. Toshiro's face was once again abused by his palm._

"_That's all the better reason to do so!" _

_The rest of the Captains were watching Toshiro and Mayuri talk, finding the conversation interesting._

_He sighed. "Kurotsuchi, I'll make you a deal. If you promise to leave the magic folk alone, I will ask them for a sample of their blood and bring it back." _

_The crazy scientist grinned. "I'll take it. Anyway, just give them the key." He tossed it to the short white-haired captain, who caught it, already feeling sorry for the poor mages._

It turned out that Captain Hitsugaya was too busy to deliver the key, so he asked Byakuya to, considering that Kenpachi would probably wreck the guildhall and Matsumoto was far too irresponsible.

Byakuya suddenly appeared, startling Mirajane who was wiping a glass. Quickly, the demon mage regained her composure, smiling brightly at Byakuya. "Normally, it's the little boy, Toshiro, who comes here. You're Byakuya Kuchiki, right?"

Nodding curtly, he turned to Lucy and dumped off Mayuri's key rather ungraciously, as if it were contaminated, which it could be. "This is another Captain's key. Later on, Captain Hitsugaya will drop by and ask for something." Before Lucy could ask what, Byakuya disappeared into smoke.

"Oh, did you get another key?" asked Wendy, curious. She glanced at the strangely twisted key and picked it up, turning it.

Lucy studied the contract. So she was able to summon this key around now. Hmm…interesting. She picked up the key, wondering exactly what this guy looked like.

"Let's meet this Mayuri Kurotsuchi, then," she announced, and the guild turned.

"I summon thee, Shinigami!" Lucy shouted, raising the key and twisting it in the air.

What came out of the portal made every single person in the guild hall scream. Panic ensued and the mages started flipping out, waving their arms like they were trying to achieve liftoff.

~  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi was amused, to say the least. The mages reacted just as he'd expected. After all, he'd recently reapplied his makeup and made it darker. He cackled darkly. Additionally, he'd brought along a giant needle. That didn't exactly make him any less scary.

Suddenly, another portal opened up, dropping an angry Toshiro Hitsugaya onto the ground. "I told you, Kurotsuchi, not to bring anything that would scare the magic folk!"

Kurotsuchi smiled innocently—or as innocently as he could. He still looked like a sadistic bastard. "Why, Hitsugaya-kun, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hitsugaya grit his teeth, pointing to the needle. "Mind telling me what that's for?"

Mayuri was kind of stumped on this one, so he merely grinned and said, "It's for my own amusement."

The short captain glared icy daggers at Mayuri. That glare—reinforced this time—even managed to scare Kenpachi and could nearly match Unohana's _I-will-kill-you-slowly-if-you-do-not-do-as-I-say_ smile. Mayuri barely avoided quailing. For a short kid, he was pretty damn scary. He'd better not say that aloud…

"Alright, fine, I'll take it back! The Celestial Mage summoned me!" Mayuri said frantically.

"Go back," Hitsugaya growled.

"Fine, fine, I'll go back. Just remember your promise." Mayuri grinned sadistically and disappeared into smoke.

The mages were still panicking from Kurotsuchi's appearance. After half an hour of waiting for the mages to calm down, he was rewarded when they finally ran out of energy.

Toshiro headed in Wendy's direction. "Is it okay if take a sample of your blood? Kurotsuchi demanded that in exchange for not terrorizing you guys while he's summoned," he said apologetically.

Wendy nodded. "Is…is he always like that?"

Toshiro sighed. "You don't know half of it." He pricked Wendy's arm with the needle and pulled it out after a few moments. Wendy healed it rather quickly.

"Thanks, Marvel. I'll be going now." He pocketed the vial of blood and disappeared.

"Ooh! My key hasn't been found in a while. It'd be interesting to go."

Toshiro sighed. Kisuke Urahara was as annoying as ever. "You do realize the only reason why we're asking you and Yoruichi is because there's a war going on there, right?"

"Yes, but I really want to see what's changed there~!"

His palm met his face for the millionth time that day.

"It appears that trouble has a habit of finding your Celestial Mage, am I correct?" asked Shihoin.

"Yes," Toshiro replied. At least Shihoin was more sensible than Urahara. "And she seems to have the most luck, considering she has a lieutenant and four Captains at her disposal."

The purple-haired woman contemplated this for a moment. "Then if you give her our keys, she'll have six Captain-class Shinigami and one lieutenant."

Becoming serious—at last!—Urahara leaned forward. "In other words, it seems that this Kagami figure is drawn to your mage. However, she isn't so much drawn to Lucy than she is drawn to her keys."

Toshiro nodded. "Correct. Will you lend her your keys, or will you not?"

The pair in front of him nodded. "We'll give her our help," Shihoin stated, "but only for this war."

"That's good," Toshiro responded, quite relieved. He tentatively began to respect the two ex-Shinigami.

"But you still owe us," Urahara added, completely destroying his thoughts earlier about respect. Toshiro just barely managed to avoid slapping his own face again.

Lucy flopped on the counter, sighing. That Mayuri guy was scary. She was quite glad that Toshiro had come when he did.

"Tiring day, huh," Mirajane said, and Lucy wholeheartedly agreed.

Just then, a huge portal opened up in the guildhall. A series of people dropped down.

"Ow! Why did I have to end up on the bottom?"

"Hey! Ouch! That's my—shoot, get off my arm!"

"Do you guys know how heavy you are?"

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo, you don't call a lady heavy!"

"Yeah, Strawberry, you really shouldn't do that."

"Shut up you moronic pineapple-head! You're heavy too!"

"You two Shinigami, stop it! My arm's being tortured!"

"Sado, can you really please get off the pile? You're kind of big."

"…Oh, sorry."

Three of the group had landed on their feet, and the shortest one—Toshiro!—turned to the big pile and cleared his throat. The other two blocked up their ears.

"OI, YOU RETARDS! GET OFF THE GROUND AND STOP ARGUING THIS INSTANT BEFORE I KICK YOU BACK TO THE SEIREITEI! DO YOU KNOW THAT I CAN REPORT TO SOTAICHOU KYORAKU ANY TIME? DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT? IF YOU DON'T, THEN DON'T SCREW AROUND AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OFF THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"My tiring day just got even more tiring," Lucy groaned, turning to look at the newcomers.

The oldest male in the group wore a shady hat with stripes on them, and he covered his face with a fan. The oldest female had purple hair tied in a ponytail and amber catlike eyes. For the group on the ground, it was hard to tell, but she could see an orange-haired guy at the bottom with a black-haired boy with glasses on top of him. A redhead with hair like a pineapple was pinning the guy with glasses by his arm and a rather…busty…girl was sprawled on top of the pineapple-head while a short raven-haired girl landed on top of the glasses guy. A rather tall and big guy had just untangled himself from the group.

Immediately, the group managed to get up, a bit disheveled.

"Introduce yourselves properly," Toshiro snapped and crossed his arms. It was rather entertaining to watch a group of seemingly older people being ordered around by a short kid.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara. It's nice to meet you," began the guy with the striped hat. "This lovely lady here is Yoruichi Shihoin."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Sado Yasutora."

Cana, stopping her drinking for once, whistled. "How did you get out of that pile so quickly?" she asked, snickering. "Was it because a kid"—at this Toshiro growled—"ordered you around?"

The group shuddered. "Yes," they said simultaneously, "because if you made Captain Hitsugaya angry, you're going to be frozen or hanging by your toes in a tree for a week. That, and you had to do his paperwork."

Cana stopped snickering.

"So, what're you here for? The guild master is out," Mirajane said.

Kisuke and Yoruichi tossed their keys to Lucy, who caught them, staring. "You can call anytime," Kisuke said cheerfully. "Even in the middle of the night. We're always open."

"I might be busy sometimes, though," Yoruichi added.

Toshiro sighed. "Come on, let's go to Sabertooth now. We need to deliver those two's keys to Aguria."

"Who—oh yeah, the girl who has Ukitake's key."

"Kurosaki, why do you always refer to me, Kuchiki-taichou, and Zaraki by our first names and address all the others as their last?" Toshiro growled, irritated before the group exited. Orihime waved, shouting "Sayonara" at them before leaving. What did that even mean?

_Today was far too tiring to Toshiro's liking. He did his paperwork dutifully, frequently yawning and rubbing his eyes, occasionally taking a sip of his tea. _

"_What got you so tired, Captain?" Matsumoto asked, sprawled on the couch._

_Toshiro yawned again. "Do your paperwork, Matsumoto."_

"_Aw, but that's boring!" his lieutenant whined, shifting on the couch._

"_If you don't do it, I'll hang you by your toes outside and I won't let anyone let you down. Also, I'll take Haineko from you and hide it somewhere for a week." _

_Matsumoto gulped. "B-but I don't want to do it."_

"_What are you, five? Get to work!"_

"_No!"_

_Toshiro's face hit his paperwork. "Just do it, Matsumoto," he snapped, voice muffled by the paper._

"…_you should seriously take a nap."_

"_I'd be able to take a nap if you actually did your paperwork, Matsumoto."_

"…"

_This went on for a while until Toshiro threatened to trap her inside the office with Kidou and ice until she finished all of the paperwork in the room._

"_Fine," Matsumoto sighed, looking dejected. She hauled herself up and plopped into the chair, picking up a pen. The lieutenant looked quite annoyed, and Toshiro couldn't help but feel a bit smug about it._

_After a few hours, the sun set, and it was nearly midnight. Toshiro glanced at the last few pages of paperwork, finished them, and headed off the bed, calling at his lieutenant, "Finish your paperwork." A sleepy and incoherent mumble was his reply. He hit his head against the wall, tired. Damn._

**This chapter was pure crack. LOL **

**I'm accepting ideas, you know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! Nothing to say, so here I go.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**-GodofGreed**

**-Sexyblossom08**

**-CyberBlueEyes**

**-Nami-ru12**

_Toshiro had known he'd get in trouble for giving Kurotsuchi that blood._

_What he didn't know was how much he'd get in._

_He expected to be pestered for more blood. That was all he'd really thought would happen._

_Boy, was he wrong._

_Toshiro delivered the last of the paperwork to the office, heading back. Matsumoto was out drinking, but he let her. After all, the paperwork was finished. But when the barracks came in sight, he was emitting killing intent._

_There were giant holes in the wall and looked like a hurricane had ripped through. He barely kept himself from stomping when he saw Wendy. _

_No, not Wendy. A clone. _

_Kurotsuchi had made a clone of Wendy Marvel. He slapped his face._

_He really regretted giving that blood to him. Quickly, he grabbed the fake Wendy and flash-stepped to the Twelfth Division Barracks._

_There were screams coming from that area for an hour._

She saw Natsu tense up next to her, and his nose twitched.

"What is it?" she asked, poking him in the arm.

"It's that lady," he growled.

She knew exactly who "that lady" was. Kagami Mimikku was somewhere around…

Gray scowled. "Seriously? Her again?" The ice mage seemed ready to kill, not that he really would though.

Erza crossed her arms. "We're mages."

"Yeah. Mages of Fairy Tail!" said Happy.

"She's coming closer," Wendy whispered. "Lucy, can you please summon your Shinigami spirits? They'll help a lot…"

"I summon thee, Shinigami!" she shouted, raising a key into the air and twisting it. She could only hope that this one was enough…but if he wasn't, then she'd have to summon another one. Not that she minded.

Kenpachi Zaraki was about to head to the training grounds when he'd felt a familiar pull. He and Yachiru appeared back in the "magic world".

"What 'dya want?" he growled.

That's when the doors were opened, and Kagami Mimikku stepped through the doorway. She had her long black hair tied in a high ponytail and wore the typical Shinigami shihakusho. Akumamira was strapped to her side.

A grin spread on his face. "Oh, I see what ya want now." He drew Nozarashi. "I wanna good fight."

Immediately, Team Natsu dragged all of the mages out of the Fairy Tail guildhall, waiting for things to calm down. They watched from afar.

Kagami met his grin with an equally sadistic smirk, pulling Akumamira out of the sheath. "Recall and mimic, Akumamira." It changed shape and became the reflection of Senbonzakura.

"Ken-chan, I'll be sitting over there!" Yachiru jumped off his shoulder and sat on a rock, watching the fight.

"Scatter, Akumamira."

"Drink, Nozarashi."

The two different Shikai collided, but it was obvious that Nozarashi was the dominant of the two, considering that the Senbonzakura was a fake. The pink petals disintegrated as soon as Nozarashi's blade cut through them.

"This blade cut through a meteor! Your puny little flower petals won't be able to defeat me!" Kenpachi shouted, laughing maniacally.

"Oh?" Kagami shook her sword and it returned to its old shape. "Mimic and remember, Akumamira!" The sword gleamed and changed shape to match Nozarashi's. "Drink, Akumamira!"

It copied Nozarashi, growing in size. "Of course, my reiatsu isn't quite as high as yours, but it'll be sufficient enough to defeat you!" Kagami lunged, slashing at Kenpachi. The two identical blades ground against each other, and Kagami gritted her teeth, pushing against the other. On the other side, she could see Kenpachi doing the same.

"This is your best, girl? Do better!" He pulled Nozarashi back and swung hard, sending Kagami flying back a few feet. She growled, annoyed, and shook Akumamira, returning it to its original state.

"Shatter, Akumamira." The blade broke into pieces, surrounding all of the people in the area. "Can you find me, Zaraki? Or will I cut you into pieces first?"

She slashed at Zaraki's reflection, and in turn, he slashed back, but completely missed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better, Zaraki."

She stabbed.

This went on for a while, and Kenpachi had not touched her at all. But he was okay with that. It was what he considered a good battle.

Suddenly, when she lunged, he grabbed onto her sword and dragged her out, spinning and throwing her into the ground.

She gave him a crooked smirk. "You got me." Then she cut upwards, hitting narrowly missing Kenpachi's right arm.

Kenpachi slashed at her, laughing crazily. "Got you!" But his blow was blocked—only barely—by Kagami, but she was pressed into the ground. Kenpachi, taking advantage, kicked her, hard, in the ribs. He heard an audible crack.

The other scowled, grimacing. He'd broken three of her ribs. Time to retreat.

"Sorry. I'm not playing with you today." Then the mirrors around them disappeared, taking Kagami with them.

"Damn! And it was getting interesting too," Kenpachi grumbled.

"That is some crazy strong dude," Kagami grumbled, limping through the cave. She held her ribs with an arm. "Ow," she muttered.

Sitting down, she began to administer healing Kidou, green light covering the wound. Slowly, it began to heal.

"Thank god my Shikai was like that…who knows what would've happened if it wasn't. I might've had to use Bankai."

"_You are shameless, aren't you, Kagami."_

"I know. I will not fail next time," she vowed.

"_You say that but you might fail the next time."_

"I'm deeply sorry, Master," Kagami murmured, bowing her head. The ribs had healed.

"_Sorry doesn't cut it. Kill a Shinigami next time and I might consider forgiving you, imbecile."_

"Understood, Master."

"_Revenge is so sweet. Let me suck their reiatsu dry. Let me devour their flesh. Let me shatter their bones."_

She smiled a dark smile, a sinister smile.

"Yes, Master."

"_Remember, Kagami Mimikku. You have no form alone. You are a mirror that lives to copy another, to reflect their death." _

"Yes. I am your mirror. Your mirror of death."

"_You are my puppet. You are the one who does the work, while I do the thinking."_

"I live to obey you. I live to kill for you."

"_Yes, yes. Very good, Kagami," _the voice purred silkily.

"I am honored, Master."

"_You will do as I say. Kill a Shinigami."_

"I will let you suck their reiatsu dry. I will let you devour their flesh. I will let you shatter their bones," Kagami responded monotonously.

"_Good. Good Kagami. Good mirror."_

**Short chapter. I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	10. Chapter 9

Reviewers:

Fairytail123- Thank you very much!

Line464d

Well, I'm sorry about the short chapter last time! And sorry for the late update, I just wasn't in the mood because of these horrible plot bunnies! Hopefully this one will satisfy you. And I'll try and elongate my chapters. Hyourinmaru's Wielder will be coming along soon too.

Additionally, if I update this, then I will update Hyourinmaru's Wielder before I make another chapter. It takes a while to update Hyourinmaru's Wielder because of the length of the chapters, but oh well. Enjoy.

~oOo~

_He was hungry. Terribly hungry. Ravenous. Starving. _

_Not for food. For revenge. He craved it. He nearly salivated at the thought of revenge._

_Curse the Heavenly Guardian._

_Curse the world._

_Curse his current state of being._

_He knew he was being irrational, but what did a majestic being such as he need with rationality?_

_He bared his teeth at a nonexistent enemy, red eyes gleaming with malice. _

_It won't be long now. It won't be long now._

~oOo~

"Oi! Tell me more, you imbecile!" Kurotsuchi snapped at Kenpachi. Probably not the smartest idea, calling Kenpachi an imbecile or snapping at him, but he was desperate for a new test subject.

"What did you call me?"

"An imbecile!"

Yachiru cheered, jumping up and down. "Slice him to pieces, Ken-chan! Slice him to pieces!"

Kurotsuchi would've paled if his face wasn't black and white. A tiny pink-haired girl that was rather adorable jumping up and down while screaming rather happily "slice him to pieces" was very, very disturbing and scary.

Kenpachi turned around. "Care to repeat that once more?"

He must've released some killing intent or something. There was no way in Soul Society that he was scared of normal Kenpachi. Or maybe Yachiru did it. Or something!

His Zanpakuto probably would've snickered at his plight had he not experimented with it. A gurgling noise at the back of his mind told him that his Zanpakuto thought that it was funny in a rather incoherent manner. He told it to shut up so it shut up.

"Never mind about that! Did you get any blood samples or something?"

Kenpachi snorted. "Even if I did, why would I give it to you?"

Kurotsuchi twitched with annoyance. "So you didn't? Wow. Useless." He turned around and headed back to the Twelfth Division barracks before Kenpachi decided to slice him to pieces.

~oOo~

"So…basically, you want me to go find Mimikku."

"Yes."

"And you want me to defeat her, get a sample of her blood, and then give it to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you want a sample of my blood."

"Yes."

"Then you want to simulate a battle between us."

"For the love of the Spirit King, _yes._"

"You do realize that this is an extremely dangerous thing you're asking me to do, right?"

"Well, duh. What's the afterlife without a few risks?"

"A few?"

"…Fine, a lot."

"Have you even gotten Kyoraku's permission?"

"Uh…"

"You didn't?"

"Uh…"

"You didn't."

"It completely slipped my mind."

"…Go do it, baka."

"Hey! I'm a scientist. Don't call me an idiot, child."

"You should know very well that I am no longer a child."

"Really? Your appearance says otherwise."

"Shut up you zebra-faced freak," Hitsugaya growled, giving him _that glare_.

"You know, I really feel like going to ask Kyoraku for permission." Kurotsuchi fled, running at speeds that he did not know were possible for him.

~oOo~

Toshiro prepared to open the Senkaimon, hardly believing that he was going to do as Kurotsuchi asked.

He was going to do as _Kurotsuchi_ asked.

_He_ was going to do as _Kurotsuchi_ asked.

_He _was _going to do as Kurotsuchi _asked.

_He _was_ going to do as Kurotsuchi asked._

_He was going to do as Kurotsuchi asked._

You get the point.

But anyway, was agreeing to do what Kurotsuchi asked suicidal? Perhaps. Was actually doing what Kurotsuchi asked suicidal? Most of the time.

He took that chance. He was going to Fiore and actually _doing as Kurotsuchi asked._ Was he going insane?

Yeah. Probably.

He wondered how most of the people in the Twelfth Division were still sane.

Wait.

They weren't. After all, they were the ones who chased random people down and injected them with needles. (Which resulted in a few mutated people running around.)

Never mind about that earlier statement.

Then he wondered how the rest of Seireitei was still sane because of the Twelfth Division.

After that thought, he remembered how Zaraki sliced a meteor in half with his sword. Then he remembered how his lieutenant drank practically every day. Then he thought about the fact that he had to do excess paperwork. Then he remembered that their Head Captain was a womanizing pervert that was permanently drunk.

Okay…apparently everyone in Seireitei was insane.

Him included, because, of course, he was part of the "everyone in Seireitei" group, you know? Captain of the Tenth Division? The guy who did excess paperwork and got turned into a zombie?

He slapped his forehead.

He really was insane.

~oOo~

After he reached Fiore through the Senkaimon, Toshiro dropped down next to Lucy.

"I am hereby diagnosed with Seireitei-itis," he announced out loud.

Lucy looked pretty startled. He found that funny.

He was insane.

"Er, what –itis?" called Wendy from another table.

"Seireitei-itis," he growled. "In other words, all the people in Seireitei are diagnosed with it."

"And the symptoms are…?" Mirajane asked.

"All souls that are unfortunate to have Seireitei-itis are insane," he said. He paused. "Me included."

Cana snickered. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Kurotsuchi is insane. Can you agree with that?"

She paled.

"Yes, you can. Anyway…my lieutenant is insane. She drinks every day and dumps her paperwork on me and blames me for the hangover."

Makarov chuckled from the far end of the guildhall.

"And then there's the Eleventh Division."

"Do you mean the one that the dude called Zaraki leads?" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah. They fight every day and don't even know the point of teamwork. Additionally, the Fourth Division is always full because the Eleventh Division keep mauling each other. What I mean by 'mauling' is by tearing off limbs."

"Are you serious?"

He ignored the question. "And then, there's me. I'm insane only because I actually bother living in Seireitei. Also, I actually _listened to Kurotsuchi. KUROTSUCHI._"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the whole guild screamed at him.

Yes, he was definitely insane.

~oOo~

After a while, he actually started on his mission. Kurotsuchi actually got permission from Kyoraku.

Ugh. Someone kill him now.

Wait. He was already dead.

You get the point.

Toshiro looked around, hoping to find Mimikku Kagami somewhere. He cast his reiatsu-sensing abilities, searching for a trace of Mimikku Kagami's reiatsu.

_There!_

It was deliberately flared, as if the ex-Shinigami wanted him to find her. He gave a grim smile.

Then he would find her, courtesy of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

~oOo~

"It's been a while, shitty brat."

"Who's the shitty brat?" Toshiro retorted, Hyourinmaru already in his hand. He weighed his odds. He didn't have much of a chance with winning, considering that his wounds hadn't healed completely yet. But Kurotsuchi promised that he wouldn't let him die.

But the scientist's word wasn't trustworthy at all.

He turned on the communicating device attached to his ear. He'd need it.

Toshiro turned his cold gaze to Kagami Mimikku and leveled the point of his sword at her.

"I will defeat you."

~oOo~

"_I will defeat you." _

_He could hear the boy's words clearly, just as he could when the Heavenly Guardian uttered those exact words to him. _

_A boiling rage swept through him. How dare he? He dare defy him?_

_He snarled deep within his throat. He would take this child out, nip the flower at the bud; he would not, could not, afford for this child to become the full Heavenly Guardian. He was too great a threat to him._

_Insanity churned within him, and he welcomed the feeling._

_He would melt the ice that the boy created. He would shatter the icy dragon's wings, preventing its flight._

_This battle would be over in the blink of an eye. _

_He could not afford for it not to be, lest he lose his precious vessel._

~oOo~

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru," he murmured, summoning the icy wings. Flower petals floated behind him.

Mimikku Kagami looked quite conflicted for a moment before she seemed to sigh and close her eyes.

Immediately, Toshiro felt a completely different reiatsu emanate from his opponent. Akumamira gleamed and became rimmed in crimson, much like blood. For a moment, he wondered if Mimikku Kagami had an inner Hollow, but dismissed the thought. The reiatsu was much wilder and uncontrolled, much more terrifying and powerful.

She opened her eyes, revealing pitch black pupils in a sea of scarlet. They shone with bloodlust and barely contained rage. Her soul seemed to be enveloped in a cloak of freshly spilled blood.

"_I will kill you, Heavenly Guardian,"_ snarled Mimikku in a raspy and rather masculine voice. _"You will not live to see me at my full power. I will crush you like an insect and break your wings so that you can never fly again."_

Then she lunged and the last things that Toshiro saw before darkness took over his vision were a pair of onyx eyes within an ocean of blood.

~oOo~

"Is he alright?"

"Has he woken yet?"

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taichou? Wake up!"

"Toshiro-kun, Hinamori's been worried."

He could hear his comrades talking, and as his vision focused, he could see Ukitake and Matsumoto above him, rather worried. Based off the voices, Kurosaki and Hinamori were probably in the room too.

He felt as someone had shoved a handful of cotton into his mouth, but he managed to speak.

"What…happened?" he croaked.

"You're awake!" A third face entered his vision. _Hinamori._

"We could hear what was going on but we couldn't see it. Your line went dead and we kind of panicked so we sent Ukitake and Kyoraku there to check out the scene. Then we brought you here. You've been out for three weeks." That was Kurosaki.

_That long?_ he thought, dismayed.

"Well…I hope you've done your paperwork," he managed to say to Matsumoto.

Hinamori's face was that of someone who had just seen a rainbow bear dancing around on a cloud wearing a pink tutu.

"You're in a hospital in a bad condition and you're still thinking about work?"

"Yeah."

"…Workaholic."

Toshiro managed a faint smirk.

Ukitake smiled warmly. "You'd better get some sleep, Toshiro-kun. I think you want to get better soon."

"Ukitake, please, _please_ hold off on the sweets," he groaned.

Ukitake looked shocked and mortified. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot to bring some!"

Toshiro immediately regretted saying anything.

But then again, everyone in Seireitei was insane.

Including him.

~oOo~

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was plenty of crack, I hope. :)

If you have any questions regarding Kagami Mimikku or Akumamira, I will not answer them. The questions will be answered in due time, when the story is completed. Sorry about that.

Anyway, Kagami will be the ONLY major OC in the story. (possibly the only one)

So, don't forget to read and review.


	11. Chapter 10

Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the late update. You know, school? XD

Well, here we go. Deeper into the heart of the monster, it's becoming dark.

~oOo~

_That wasn't good. He hated it._

_The body wasn't strong enough. He still thirsted for revenge, and the bloodlust could not be contained within the body just yet. He'd have to bide his time, make the body stronger, make sure it could withstand that millennia of bloodlust, rage, wrath, and hate. _

_He growled, furious at the world, furious at the Heavenly Guardian. Curse them! Curse them all! He waited for a million years before being able to break the damned seal and he would not wait any longer. _

_He would destroy the world the Heavenly Guardian loved so much. He would crush it all. He would make the Heavenly Guardian suffer. Yes. That was ideal._

_Watch them all suffer._

_Yes._

_A slow and sadistic grin spread across his face._

_Yes. Watch them suffer._

~oOo~

**A Different POV when Captain Hitsugaya fought Kagami Mimikku**

Captain Juushiro Ukitake was worried, to say the least. He sat in the Twelfth Division Barracks with Kurotsuchi, Kyoraku, Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Ichigo Kurosaki, listening to what was happening.

He heard faint footsteps, and then Kagami's voice.

"_It's been a while, shitty brat."_

"_Who's the shitty brat?"_ the young Captain retorted sharply.

Ukitake heard the shifting of clothing and he could guess Toshiro had shifted into a battle stance, pointing his sword at the enemy.

"_I will defeat you."_

It was strangely silent on Mimikku's end.

"_Bankai—Daiguren Hyourinmaru."_

A rather quiet exhale of breath could be heard.

Suddenly, he heard Toshiro draw in a sharp breath, his breathing quickening.

At this point, both Matsumoto and Hinamori looked about to go find Toshiro but Ukitake stopped them despite his longing to do the same.

"_I will kill you, Heavenly Guardian. You will not live to see me at my full power. I will crush you like an insect and break your wings so that you can never fly again."_ A terrible voice, raspy and masculine, sounded. It sent chills down Ukitake's spine. It was ancient and cruel, full of bloodlust.

Then he heard an impossibly fast lunge and he could tell there was no way Toshiro could defend against it.

He and Kyoraku were gone before they could hear the sickening slashing and snap.

~oOo~

Thus, the two flash-stepped as quickly as possible, opening a Senkaimon and heading out to where his reiatsu was. Hinamori, Kurosaki, and Matsumoto followed at their fastest pace, lagging behind despite their efforts.

By the time they reached the scene, Ukitake thought it was already too late.

Kagami Mimikku, despite being worn out and bleeding from various areas, looked triumphant, standing above Toshiro with her sword drawn and apparently preparing to behead him.

Blood pooled at her feet, her sword coated in it and dripping crimson. Toshiro was barely recognizable, blood staining his clothing and hair. But when she saw the other Shinigami, she fled, turning tail to flee. And she did, Ukitake and Kyoraku letting her. They had more pressing matters to deal with. But Matsumoto had to stop Kurosaki from letting going after her.

He glanced at the younger Captain's horrific wounds, astounded that he was still breathing. A long and deep slash from his right shoulder to his left hip was still bleeding and he heard Hinamori stifle a sob. Apparently, Mimikku had attempted to rip his throat out but had missed, but barely. Ukitake wondered how many other wounds he had hidden under that bright crimson.

He barely remembered picking him up and flash-stepping back to Soul Society with Kyoraku, Matsumoto and Hinamori behind him. He barely remembered letting Isane Kotetsu take him. But he did remember that he'd been unable to wake for three weeks and feeling quite worried, as he was sure the rest of Soul Society was.

~oOo~

**Fourth Division Barracks**

Toshiro Hitsugaya, sitting up in bed, was reading a book, bored out of his mind. His lieutenant had refused to let him do his paperwork (but it won't do itself!) and was doing it herself. However, he wasn't sure if Matsumoto really was doing it.

He flipped the page gingerly, careful not to upset the wound on his shoulder. The context of the book was pretty interesting. The World of the Living came up with strangely interesting ideas. Kurosaki had brought it back for him, and he was pretty thankful for it. Several other books—novels—sat on the table beside him.

When the door opened, he looked up, seeing Hinamori enter. He put a piece of paper between the pages and closed the book, setting it on the bedside table.

"Hi Shiro-chan," she said, coming over to sit down on a chair next to the bed.

"Sheesh, stop calling me that," he complained half-heartedly, knowing she meant no harm in calling him that.

"But I like calling you that," she replied. "Shiro-chan," she added just to irritate him.

"I give up," he said, leaning back on the pillow behind him. "I hate being in here," he added after a while.

"You'd better not be sneaking out, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori scolded. "You might make your wounds worse!"

"Then I'd have to spend more time in here," Toshiro sighed. "I know, Hinamori. Also, if I stay in here too long, the Tenth Division will be in shambles by the time I return. Matsumoto is in no way a good lieutenant."

"You know you don't mean that, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro turned to look at her. "How do you know?"

"When it comes to you, I know how to—how do the humans say it? Reading between the lines, right?—yes, read between the lines," Hinamori replied with a smile.

The two of them continued to chat for a bit before Hinamori's duties called and she left.

Toshiro picked up his book, opening it up to the page he'd left off on, and started to read. But somehow, he couldn't concentrate.

~oOo~

**Twelfth Division Barracks**

"Any luck, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

Kurotsuchi turned to see Ukitake walking towards him. He returned his gaze to the computer before him and continued to type. "Of course," he responded.

Ukitake stared at the screen and watched as it blinked a few times. He saw a picture of a vial of blood getting scanned, followed by another vial blood. The screen went black and then blinked back to life a moment later.

Kurotsuchi grinned like a madman (which he was). "Haha! Let's see this battle now!"

He could see a rather realistic picture of Toshiro standing there. Then he glanced at Mimikku and was rather startled at her appearance.

Her black hair had turned pure silver, eyes turning into rubies set in black obsidian. Mimikku's skin was pale, much like soft snow. Akumamira's blade became bathed in red, eerily like crimson blood.

He could tell Kurotsuchi was similarly startled.

This wasn't a good thing.

~oOo~

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere (Not really)**

**Mount Hakobe**

Natsu was seriously angry.

He couldn't believe it—that kid, the one with snowy hair and teal eyes, had gone off and nearly gotten himself killed by that Kagami lady.

Nobody had hurt his friends and got away with it.

Sniffing deeply, Natsu looked around. The snow around him was sharp, cold, and clear. He could catch Kagami's scent through all the Ethernano in the area. The Ethernano smelled…evil, though how that worked, he had no idea.

Natsu trekked through the snow, occasionally breathing a spark of fire.

He'd find that woman, no matter what.

~oOo~

The fire Dragon Slayer looked around, searching for a hint of Kagami.

Her scent grew stronger as he walked towards the top of the mountain.

He could see a large cave and he made his way towards it, rather cautious. For some reason, the place made him very uneasy. Natsu's black eyes flitted around the spacious area.

"How nice of you to join me." Kagami's smooth voice came from the back of the cave. She walked towards the front of the cave, feet soundless against the ground. Her multicolored eyes regarded him scornfully.

Kagami smiled wolfishly, her sharp teeth glinting. "I hope I'll be able to kill you. Master isn't pleased." She drew her sword—Akumamira, was it?—and grinned maliciously.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu snapped, his fists lighting with flames.

Kagami smirked. "Well, let's begin." She pointed her sword at him.

~oOo~

The little dragon was good, Kagami would give him that. But really, it was only because she had never encountered magic before. He was constantly breathing fire and his blows burned, quite literally.

But what caught her attention was the fact that he was seemingly getting stronger the longer they clashed. Kagami's multi-colored eyes narrowed as she dodged another punch from him. He might've been stupid but his combat skills were excellent.

Suddenly a flash of black crawled over his eyes, which Kagami did not fail to notice.

This was dangerous.

She'd already released her actual Shikai. But she wondered if she needed to use her Bankai.

~oOo~

Natsu fought instinctively but as he lunged at her, he felt a shock run through his body. He flinched and suddenly, he couldn't think any more.

A crooked smile crawled onto his face, baring a pair of elongated, sharp, white teeth.

It went black as something took over.

~oOo~

Kagami knew that it was incredibly dangerous.

Yes. This little dragon was dangerous. She could see his sclera turn black, his pupils turning a shade of red. Her eyes narrowed to slits. It seemed that her reiatsu affected him, drawing the darkest side of him. She wondered if it applied to all mages or just dragon slayers.

She paid it no mind and continued to fight back relentlessly.

But when the black flames swelled from his fists, she knew this was something that her Bankai was needed, or even…that.

The inky flames scalded her skin, burning like fire yet like the coldest ice. Strange…

Kagami gritted her teeth, frustrated. This was not to her liking.

She lifted Akumamira and shouted, "Bankai!"

~oOo~

Hah! It's been a while since I did cliffhangers for the ending of a chapter! XD

I hope you enjoyed! :) I wanted to bring the Fairy Tail characters in a bit more. Those of you who read my other story, "Hyourinmaru's Wielder", the chapter will be up soon, I hope. :3

Are you wondering what her Bankai is~? XD

HAHAHAHA! AND HER ACTUAL SHIKAI? I bet you have no clue about what's going on about her, her sword, or the beginning of the chapter! :D Haha! I'm evil!

"I am worse than evil! I am the author!"

YES!

I hope you enjoyed. :) Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
